Claro de Luna
by Kirtash R
Summary: UA: En una habitación de Grimmauld Place, Harry sabe que su alma está siendo seducida por la oscuridad. Sus amigos no son quien creía y su odio se acrecienta contra la comunidad mágica. El sólo buscaba comprensión, y quien menos pensó, se la ofreció.


**Titulo: **Claire de Lune - _Claro de Luna - _

**Resumen:** UA: Atrapado en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter siente como su alma va siendo seducida por la oscuridad. Se da cuenta de que sus amigos no son quien creía y su odio se acrecienta en contra de la comunidad mágica. El era un niño, buscaba comprensión y quien menos pensó, se la pudo ofrecer.

**Pareja: **Harry J Potter & Lord Voldemort (No hay relación romántica/sexual implícita escrita aquí)

**Advertencia: **Esta historia tiene momentos sádicos, pensamientos diferentes si desean tomarlo así, y solo es un oneshot. Así se quedará ya que el tiempo no me permite para algo más. Quisiera reescribirla para tener una mejor redacción, pero hasta previo aviso, esta publicada la original.

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**La oscuridad avanzaba sin temor a retroceder.**

**La luz se extinguía del día.**

**Así como también de los ojos la esperanza.

* * *

**

Se encontraban cuatro personas en una sola recamára, era una habitación cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas por un velo negro que evitaba la vista al mundo exterior. Y cuyos muebles de exquisito gusto se veían sucios y llenos de polvo. Los cuadros con bordes de plata estaban viejos y repletos de telarañas que provocaba que la ancestral y hermosa belleza de antes fuera sepultada y opacada bajo el velo del tiempo. La alfombra de color gris apenas se divisaba ya que yacía enterrada entre escombros de botellas vacías, periódicos de fechas pasadas, plumas de lechuzas, pergaminos arrugados, y las llamas de la chimenea lograban brindar a la habitación un poco de calor apaciguando la tensión existente.

El silencio era abrumador para todos los presentes.

― ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!― Exclamó Ronald Weasley dejando caer al suelo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. El líquido amarillento se esparció por el suelo.

_Como si hicieras mucho ya._

― Tu Harry. ¡Pensé que sabias lo que hacías!― Ron apuntó con su mano libre a un muchacho que se encontraba dándole la espalda con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la habitación.― Pero no sabes nada...

― Cálmate, Ron― gruñó a lo bajo una tímida figura.

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada mientras jugaba naipes ella sola, levantó la vista por unos segundos, luego la bajó con una mirada que indicaba represión de no poder expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

― Harry es quien va a derrotar a _quien― tu― sabes,_ y tú, los demás y yo seremos felices después de que todo esto haya pasado.

_Tú no sabes si yo deseo derrotarlo. ¿Cómo sabes que se va a terminar?_

― ¡Harry, Harry! Siempre tiene que ser Potter el héroe, ¿No?― inquirió elevando la voz y pateando la botella vacía que yacía en el suelo mandándola al otro lado de la habitación. Dirigió su vista a una muchacha que tenía los ojos llorosos y se encontraba recostada leyendo.― ¿No estás cansada tu, Hermione?

― El es quien derrotará a Lord Vo― Voldemort. Y tú lo sabes, Ron. No hagas más escándalos. Tenemos que resguárdanos de lo que pasa allá afuera y seguir confiando en Harry― la voz de la muchacha, lejos de tranquilizarlo, dio la impresión que lo alteró aun más.

_Deposita tus nulas esperanzas en mí y crúzate de brazos, bravo. _

La venenosa voz de Ron se elevó nuevamente ― al parecer― había tomado más cervezas de mantequilla que los demás.

― Eso es, escúdate detrás de las faldas de Ginny y Hermione, Potter― caminó unos pasos tambaleándose.― Eso es lo que siempre haces― le acusó gritándole más fuerte a Harry.― Hacerte siempre la víctima.

Ronald al parecer esperaba en forma provocadora a que Harry respondiera a sus insultos, pero éste sólo se limitó a observarlo desde donde se encontraba sentado, el pelirrojo necesitaba descargar la tensión y el estrés acumulado, la cerveza de mantequilla lo incitó a liberar lo que lo resguardaba.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en el sillón contemplando ― hasta minutos antes― las rojizas llamas de la chimenea danzar sin un ritmo en especial.

Su cuerpo estaba más delgado de lo que acostumbraba siempre a estar. Sus ojeras violetas enmarcaban sus ojos esmeraldas que contenían poco brillo. Su cabellera negra azabache crecía en forma desordenada e imposible de peinar. Su palidez le daba un aspecto sobrenatural. Sus labios formaban una triste e irónica sonrisa. Y su alma, oh si, su alma, se sentía vacía.

_Estoy cansado._

Harry, no daba más, todo lo que le había ocurrido este último tiempo se acumulaba en su cuerpo.

No había escapatoria para liberarse de todo lo que sentía; las noches de desvelo, las pesadillas, la memoria de su padrino, el peso de la comunidad mágica en sus manos, la seguridad de los que le rodeaban, su alimentación era nula, su cansancio excesivo.

No tenía derecho a reclamar, no, el no tenía ese derecho, por supuesto que no.

Porque él era Harry, Harry Potter: un simple y flacucho muchacho sin talento alguno o superior para que fuera objeto de tanta atención en el mundo mágico, estaba condecorado de forma involuntaria como el faro de esperanza para los débiles, para los que luchaban por una causa que ni él mismo sabía si perseguía.

Porque él no deseaba nada eso.

Recordaba las palabras que utilizó cuando Hagrid lo fue a buscar para decirle que él era un mago, el se negó, el alegó que él era Harry, solamente Harry, era solamente un niño, un niño sin cargar en su vida el peso del apellido Potter, sin ser la esperanza de un puñado de personas, sin recibir prejuicios por lo que él quería hacer, recordaba cuando podía caminar por las calles sin ser visto, anhelaba una familia que lo recibiera, una persona que lo comprendiera, alguien que le entendiera, quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar la misión que tenia impuesta por obligación, quería olvidar los muertos, quería olvidar todo.

_Solo quiero ser normal._

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente exhausta, el se sentía derrotado y la esperanza de no ser parte de ese mundo cruel le fueron negadas.

Sabía que su alma se estaba corrompiendo por la maldad, la oscuridad se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo lentamente, le incitaba, le ordena, le susurraba en sus oídos lo que el poseía: Fuerza, valor, poder, verdad y… oscuridad, tinieblas, maldad, desgracia, placer.

La sensación del poder correr por sus venas era una experiencia placentera, corrompía cada buena cosa dentro de su persona.

Su cuerpo lleno de una fuerza desconocida que le impulsaba a realizar prácticas prohibidas.

Se hundía cada vez más con una posibilidad nula de tener retorno: la atracción del lado oscuro lo incitaba a sumergirse en su propio mundo, en sus propias cavilaciones, en sus ideales, en sus nuevas palabras, y finalmente, en maquiavélicas acciones.

Enfrentó su mirada con el que creyó que había sido un buen amigo: Ron lo incitaba desde su posición a una pelea, no le importaba si a puños o de varitas, lo que fuera le daba igual. Ronald lo provocaba, el, trataba con maravillosa fuerza de voluntad mantenerse al margen.

Ignoraba sus palabras ― aunque las escuchara perfectamente― por que evitaba sucumbir lo que su mente le exigía, evitaba obedecer el temblor de su mano que le ordenaba tomar su varita ― situada a unos pasos de él― para darle un uso apropiado, trataba inútilmente de abolir esa sensación placentera que la oscuridad le decía que sentiría cuando obedeciera a lo que él quería en el fondo.

Ron caminó unos pasos torpemente y con sus dos manos cerrándose en el cuello de Harry lo levantó con una fuerza brutal tomando por desprevenido al –hasta ese momento― Harry.

Hermione y Ginny alarmadas también se levantaron observando con horror la escena que se desarrollaba, no podía ir peor, pensaron, pero se equivocaban.

― Estoy cansado de ti, Potter. Siempre me opacaste todos mis intentos de brillar en la vida. No sabes lo que se siente ser el segundo en todo, es decir ― miró a Hermione ― ser el tercero. El último. A quien todos señalaban como el imbécil del grupo. Opacado por tu estrella luminosa y complejos de ser el héroe mágico y por los ataques inevitables de Hermione de sobresalir en clases. ¿Qué posibilidad tenía yo, dime?

Su rostro colorado estaba cerca de Harry incitándole a una batalla. Éste último, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, Ron creyó que por miedo, y esto lo alentó más a proseguir.

Su magia superior había invocado ― sin necesidad de un hechizo verbal― su varita, ésta se encontraba fuertemente en su puño apretada.

Estaba luchando internamente. Ignorando los susurros oscuros que sentía cerca de su oído. Esa sensación de debilidad y poder que le mostraría a Weasley con un solo movimiento de su varita.

Superioridad. Dominio. Placer. Oscuridad. Liberación, las palabras rondaban en su mente.

― Suéltame, Ron― advirtió el niño que vivió.― No querrás que algo malo pueda suceder por culpa de unas cervezas de mantequilla de más ¿no?― soltó Harry, arrogante.

Los pelos de la nuca de su _amigo_ se erizaron rápidamente ante las palabras de Harry, sus mejillas adquirieron un color escarlata de vergüenza y lucidez, pero aun así no lo soltó.

― Ahora tienes mucha labia para enfrentarte a mi ― espetó éste acercando su rostro al de Harry.― Sin embargo no hiciste nada para evitar las muertes provocadas por tu culpa.

Harry apretó más la varita entorno a su mano. No podía hacerle eso. Ron por muy estúpido que fuera no se lo merecía.

_Creía que no se lo merecía._

― Ron, suéltame. No lo diré otra vez― murmuró Harry tratando de respirar.

No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para liberarse de los brazos fuertes del pelirrojo, aumentados por el efecto del alcohol, su cuerpo ya estaba cansado, su mente era corrompida por la fuerza oscura que lo arrastraba como a un pozo sin fondo, no había escapatoria.

― ¡Ron, para lo que estés haciendo!― exclamó Hermione levantándose de donde había estado leyendo, los miró a ambos con el miedo grabado en sus ojos castaños.

― No, Hermione. Cierra la boca, maldita sea. La única razón por la que aguante a Potter todo este tiempo fue porque sabía que...

_No pudo seguir escuchando._

Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza con una nueva vibra que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, era una energía y fuerza abrasadora que quemaba sus venas, sintió como la oscuridad en la habitación creció y sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los de su pelirrojo atacante con una nueva mirada, una oscura, una macabra, una maquiavélica.

El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró, no de miedo, sino de excitación: la magia oscura se había activado, había ganado la batalla de la moral y el bien dentro del cuerpo y mente de Harry Potter.

_La oscuridad ya era parte de él._

Su mano ― que hasta entonces se había mantenido recia en su bolsillo para no utilizarla― se elevó en un ágil movimiento, un ágil movimiento dirigido exactamente al cuello del pelirrojo Ronald Weasley.

Sus ojos esmeraldas, ocultos por sus gafas, adquirieron un tenue tono rojizo que recordaba a la mirada de otro mago oscuro.

Todo su cuerpo le pedía que utilizara esa energía que había recibido, su mente sabía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso su corazón, sabía lo que tenía que decir.

Las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios entreabiertos, fue más fácil de lo que pensó:

― ¡_Crucio_!― gritó con energía.

De la punta de su varita de fénix, un rayo de color rubí salió despedido hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de su oponente.

Inmediatamente las manos que antes habían estado en su cuello firmemente apretadas, lo liberaron y el cuerpo de Ron cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor que le estaba infringiendo Harry en aquel momento.

― ¡No Harry, detente, detente!― gritó alguien en la habitación pero él no escuchó.

La suave vibración que emitía su varita al manejar por segunda vez ― y exitosamente― la maldición imperdonable era exquisita.

Sentía una nueva fuerza, proveniente de una fuente desconocida, recorrer cada partícula de su cuerpo y llenarlo de una adrenalina que nunca antes había probado.

Ver el rostro de pánico y horror que mantenían las demás personas en la habitación fue complaciente, era un sadismo maquiavélico.

Los gritos de suplica de Ron se elevaron y llenaron de ellos toda la habitación.

La sensación que le provocaba a Ron, un dolor de cientos de cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo era dolor para la víctima, y placer para quien lo provocaba: le escuchaba gritar piedad, le rogaba por clemencia, y sin embargo, él continuaba.

― Tienes que detener esto― habló Hermione gritando a unos pasos del cuerpo jadeante de Ronald.

Harry levantó la maldición y observó a la joven de cabellera castaña. Se acercó a ella rodeando el cuerpo de Ron, dando la sensación de un cazador a punto de matar a su presa.

― ¿Por qué deseabas que pare, Hermione?― habló él― ¿Es porque él es tu _amigo_? ¿Es porque defiendes lo que él dice?― Hermione retrocedió cuando Harry reanudó la maldición en Ron y así mismo los gritos buscando piedad del pelirrojo.

― ¡Por que también es tu amigo!― replicó ella al ver la mirada de Harry posarse en sus ojos.

― Mentira― replicó inmediatamente.― Es mentira― apretó su mandíbula con rabia. Ron gritó más aun ya que el odio que crecía dentro de Harry provocaba que el dolor se intensificara. ― ¿Acaso crees que hubiera permitido llamarse mi _amigo_ si yo no cargara con ésta maldita cicatriz en mi frente? ¿Si el valor de mi fama no hubiera acrecentado la suya?

La maldición paró súbitamente.

― Esto está mal― lloró Hermione.― Está creciendo dentro de ti, Harry. Voldemort te está controlando, te está llevando al camino de las artes oscuras...

― ¿Y en qué camino quieres que caiga?― replicó mientras gemidos de dolor abandonaban los labios del último varón de los Weasley.― ¿En el camino que Dumbledore construyó?

― Es el indicado― murmuró débilmente Hermione, con voz entrecortada.

Tenía miedo, lo podía notar en sus ojos, podía oler la habitación impregnada de él, sabía que todo era por su causa: sonrió.

― ¿Indicado, según quien?― preguntó por última vez, Hermione no contestó.

― Yo... – trató de decir ella, pero no pudo.

Alargó su temblorosa mano de joven para poder acariciar la pálida y dura piel del chico, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo sabiendo que era inútil, no había vuelta atrás.

― Dile al mundo mágico Hermione, que Harry Potter murió― dijo el nuevo Potter.

Con su túnica ondeando al salir de la estancia, lo último que notó fue a Ginny escondida detrás de una butaca, el cuerpo magullado de Ronald, y la silueta de Hermione observándolo marcharse sin hacer ningún movimiento por detenerle.

._._._._._._.

Grimmauld Place había sido el hogar de la familia Black: pero no era **su** hogar.

El quería encontrar un lugar donde descansar sin temor a las pesadillas que lo atormentaban en las noches, donde al menos una familia lo pudiera recibir y el sentirse bienvenido en ella.

**Ese** lugar, era **el** que él deseaba encontrar.

Al salir de la casa oculta, el encantamiento _Fidelio_ se desvaneció y la figura de Harry Potter se apareció en las escaleras de la calle muggle de Londres.

Y antes de lograr descender por la escalinata de piedra, y antes de poder reaccionar a defensa propia, una mano pálida se cerró en el cuello de su túnica para seguidamente sentir como su cuerpo era trasladado hacia otra parte.

._._._._._._.

Alguien, no sabía quién, había logrado desaparecerse junto con él a propósito.

Lo había llevado a un lugar totalmente desconocido: ante la impresión y la sorpresa al llegar cayó al suelo con un ruido seco provocando que su varita rodara unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

Y aun así, no sentía miedo alguno del desconocido paraje que se le presentaba.

Cuando se levantó del frio suelo, se percató de su alrededor: se encontraba en una sala de paredes oscuras sin ningún tipo de decoración, los elegantes muebles relucían y brillaban tenuemente bajo la luz natural de la chimenea encendida, el suelo donde había caído era ― al parecer― mármol negro que relucía aún más su belleza gracias a los rayos de luna que se colaban dentro de la habitación a través de las ventanas con marcos de madera de ébano.

Era maravilloso.

Pero no pudo admirarlo en todo su esplendor, puesto que sus sentidos inmediatamente captaron una presencia mágica dentro de la misma habitación: era incluso más fuerte que la suya que parecía incrementada desde los últimos minutos.

Un pinchazo leve en su frente le hizo conocedor de la otra persona dentro de la estancia: Lord Voldemort estaba allí.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar algo más, la presencia habló:

― ¿No es acaso, Harry, extraordinaria la magia que recibes en tu cuerpo al sentir la fuerza del poder oscuro en ti?― pregunto una voz fría rompiendo el sonido del crepitar de las llamas.― Cómo incrementa tu energía, como te hace conocedor de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, como transformas el dolor... en complacencia.

Harry escuchó sus palabras entendiendo el significado de ellas: Voldemort sabía lo que ocurría con él, sabía lo que había sucedido.

Y aunque estaban dentro de la misma habitación, no tenía miedo.

― Tú, quien ahora te encuentras confundido sobre tu nuevo poder ― la voz escalofriante se acercaba cada vez más, pero aún así no lo veía.― Tú, quien te dejaste llevar por torpes manipulaciones todo este tiempo, por personas que se hacían y aun se hacen llamar tus _amigos_, creyendo que hacías lo correcto.

― Ellos no son mis _amigos_― corrigió Harry hablando por primera vez sin ningún timbre nervioso en la voz.

― Es bueno ver que te has logrado remover esa banda alrededor de tus ojos, Potter ― se escucharon unos pasos por la habitación y el joven pelinegro volteó hacia todos lados buscando el origen de su voz.

― ¿Dónde estás?― inquirió Potter mirando a su alrededor.

― Estoy aquí― susurró la voz tétrica, y ahora Harry elevó su mirada para observar como su 'oponente' salía de las sombras.

Vestido con una túnica negra que le cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, con una apariencia fantasmal procedente de su palidez anormal, se agachó y sus largas manos atraparon entre sus dedos la varita de Harry, su nariz siempre guardaba su parecido a dos rendijas de serpiente, y sus ojos color escarlata toparon con los esmeraldas― rojizos de Harry.

― Dime, Harry― esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.― ¿Acaso no sentiste placer al sentir el dolor y el miedo impregnados en la habitación que te encontrabas?

― No sé muy bien lo que sentí― contestó sorprendiéndose a él mismo de responder una pregunta de tal magnitud.― Sentía la magia y la adrenalina fluir por mis venas, me sorprendí de ese golpe tan... nuevo que sentí. No sé lo que es aun con exactitud― trató de explicar.

― Magia oscura― respondió el mago tenebroso a su duda.― Fue la marca inicial de que dentro de ti la oscuridad ha sido parte de tu vida, siempre.

― ¿Siempre?― repitió incrédulo, sonaba como un alumno inexperto consultando a un mentor.

― Desde que naciste los terrenos de la oscuridad te marcaron, Potter. No importa si fuera hoy o mañana, no podrás evitar a lo que estas destinado.― El mago oscuro jugó con la varita de fénix de Harry en sus dedos.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza: estaba desarmado, aunque, de haber sido una trampa ya lo hubiera notado.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí?― cuestionó dando pequeños pasos alrededor de la habitación admirándola.

― Porque perteneces a este lugar. A la mansión de las sombras. A los terrenos de la magia oscura, Harry― explicó paciente Voldemort.

― No me pienso hacer parte de tu batallón de mortífagos, Voldemort― recalcó inmediatamente Harry dejando su vista por la ventana para mirar al mago oscuro.― No estoy del lado ni del blanco ni del negro.

― Eres inexperto aún muchacho― Lord Voldemort se acerco a él y le tendió su varita, el chico la tomó.― En esta guerra no existe el color blanco ni el negro, ambos son una escala de grises, ambos grupos son liderados por dos mentes maestras, diferentes por estar persiguiendo un distinto ideal.

― Dumbledore me usó― soltó rápidamente mientras escuchaba aprehensivamente las palabras del mago oscuro.― Sólo fui y sigo siendo una pieza más en su tablero de ajedrez. Mis _amigos_ ellos...

― Tus _amigos_― repitió con repugnancia Voldemort no dejando terminar al muchacho.― ¿Crees acaso que tus amigos arriesgarían su vida así como tú hiciste por ellos?― Harry negó― ¿Por qué habrían de arriesgarse si tu al final vas a correr el mismo peligro de muerte que ellos enfrentarían por ti?

Harry entendió lo que decía: la gente que había conocido le había manipulado de la peor forma, cargando en sus jóvenes hombros, todo el peso de la comunidad mágica, a personas que sin pensarlo dos veces le abandonarían cuando más lo necesitara.

Su odio dentro de sí aumentó. Sentía rabia e ira. Se sentía estúpido de haber caído en esas trampas. Se imaginaba incluso las imágenes crueles de burla de los demás cuando el no miraba.

Alrededor de la habitación todo comenzó a vibrar suavemente, la sobrecarga de magia oscura se sentía en el aire, todo, causado por Harry.

Lord Voldemort deslizó una sonrisa de sus labios triunfante.

― La magia oscura está dentro de ti, muchacho― dijo aprehensivo.

― Aun así no entraré en tus filas. Puede que la escala de grises exista, pero... – titubeó él.

― ¿Pero, qué?― preguntó Voldemort interrumpiéndolo.― Te dejaste engañar, manipular y cediste ante Dumbledore creyéndote antes la farsa de ser el farol de la esperanza mágica cuando tu corazón sabía que pertenecías a éste camino ¿No se engaña la comunidad mágica al creer que solamente mis mortífagos son asesinos cuando en realidad la orden del fénix también recluta y entrena a un ejército especializado en cazar a los míos?― Prosiguió Voldemort― Se disfrazan patéticamente bajo mascaras haciendo creer que su 'causa' es la correcta cuando ellos también al final del camino llegan a cometer los mismos asesinatos que una vez cometieron los míos. Conocidos por el nombre de aurores. Ahora, ¿Que tanto difieren mis ideales contra los de Dumbledore? ¿Caerás y te mostraras débil y cobarde a Dumbledore?

― ¡No caeré jamás en sus trampas!― habló Harry más alto de lo que pretendía.

Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de su deseo de la oscuridad.

― Para mí, Harry Potter esta noche ha _muerto_― espetó el pelinegro sintiendo como la habitación temblaba aun más bajo la sobrecarga de magia en el ambiente.

― _Murió _el Harry Potter de Dumbledore― corrigió Voldemort― renace uno nuevo, uno más poderoso, uno que cuando esté listo le temerán con tan solo recordarlo en sus mentes.

Harry entonces guardó silencio unos minutos. Comprendía y sabía lo que deseaba. Solo tenía que decirlo.

― Permíteme entonces, Voldemort, una petición, solo una ― suplicó el observando con cautela la figura del mago oscuro mirándolo con atención.― Permíteme entrar a tu familia― pidió el joven.

Lord Voldemort se irguió y sus ojos escarlatas mostraban un brillo triunfal.

― Tu familia es la oscuridad. Y yo soy la oscuridad, muchacho. Antes de que lo pidieras tu ya estabas dentro de ella.― se escuchó unos pasos alejándose de él y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El mago tenebroso estaba saliendo de la oscura habitación pero antes se giró hacia Potter y le habló nuevamente;

― Descansa, Harry. Una nueva era de oscuridad comenzará mañana, debes estar listo― advirtió, luego de estas palabras desapareció después de cerrar la puerta de madera de ébano tras él.

El muchacho se quedó solo en la habitación: tenía que pensar, y mucho.

Harry se acercó a los sillones negros cerca de la ventana para ver por última vez en la noche el claro de la luna, aquella magnifica luna, recordaba que en su infancia escapaba de la casa de los Dursley con tal de poder admirar el magnífico resplandor celestial que emitía éste hermoso astro, iluminaba su pálida piel, y siempre supo, que el claro de luna era la suficiente luz que él podía recibir para vivir.

Se recostó en los sillones y cerró los ojos despreocupado de las pesadillas que pudiera tener, sabía que no las tendría nunca más, su mente no tenía una explicación lógica, más si su corazón.

― ― ― ― ― ― **(Anexo autora) ― ― ― ― ― ― **

Ahora que nuestros oscuros están descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones oscuras, aprovecharemos para visitar por última vez a Harry Potter antes de escaparnos a capturar otra historia;

Un suave resoplido inundó mis oídos al momento de ingresar secretamente a la habitación, me aproximé con cautela hasta la silueta oscura de los sillones que Voldemort había predispuesto especialmente para Harry Potter, por que el mago oscuro sabía que tarde o temprano el chico terminaría de su parte, lo supo desde que vio al niño de bebé.

Silenciosamente ― como una espía profesional― rodeé el sillón y vi el cuerpo repantigado de Harry dormir serenamente.

Podía ver su rostro perfectamente, un haz del claro de la luna le iluminaba su cara pálida y fatigada, más aun así, vi una tranquila sonrisa de niño, las mismas que he visto cientos de veces adornar las caras de pequeños mientras contemplan un delicioso caramelo.

Lo dejé dormir, y salí de la habitación del joven Potter para ir a la de Voldemort a perturbarlo con otra de mis historias.

Debo confesar que estoy tranquila, por qué se que Harry ahora se encuentra en casa, quiero decir, en su verdadera casa.

._._._._._._.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Lo cierto es que no estoy muy contenta con la redacción y cuando tenga tiempo libre - mucho tiempo libre - la reescribiré de nuevo para que esté mejor, sería una tragedia borrarla y hacerla de nuevo.

Como mencioné, la historia no tiene continuación aunque si da para realizarla, lo admitiré. Muchisimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, y. . . ¿review? *Inserte ojitos de Tom Ryddle abandonado*

Saludos a todas/os, Kirtash R


End file.
